mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mermaid Melody Pop Stars fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MewArcticWolf (Talk) 21:47, February 23, 2011 Hi Grace thnx for joining![[User:MewArcticWolf|'I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'Woof!']] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 21:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hi des i am lost with this help![[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]13:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey-o! Taste the Rainbow! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 20:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey that pic is cool ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]21:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oiishi niji! X) Kon'nichiwa Ane-sama! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 21:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Dono yō ni watashi no utsukushii imōto wa kyō wa? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) XD It says "How is my beautiful friend today?" XD XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm hyper, and happy X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what those achievment thingies are? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^.^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 00:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can she still be Desty's adopted sister? :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Neat! :D I dunno why, but I suck at making boy characters XD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw! X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 01:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Destiney here is my mermaid.Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 22:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I made this for you! :D Kiera the bat Come talk to me! 01:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i will call you this aftrnoon and we will talk about FM Live ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'All of my cookies ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Have bine dlverd Cool. ']]14:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for the pic and take a look at her page tap mouse butten here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']]01:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey des[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']]21:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I made a something! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 22:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! X3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 22:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Grace what do you think of the new pic of Archer i did![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 13:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des i am at my grandmaws so no recolers ,<.> and nothing. Wate is up with you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Relaz she has not seen it but i have Nice job ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 16:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did And it was awsome ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 16:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dessie :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How ya doing? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I'm a mermaid!']] 18:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I ish on Now[[User:Tiatulip44|'Bourd -.- ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'but The Weekend is comming Yay ^.^ ']] 23:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) A Hey B WHYYYY!! Hey i made you this ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Waht was the name of the mermaid you recoler grace off of?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 22:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hay des[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 14:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Not munch you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 15:43, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Maby tomarow and if i get my D's up to C's i get an E-mail ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 16:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Cook I am VERY impashent.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 16:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) kk[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 17:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!!!![[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 17:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) cool.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 17:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey des[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) not much you? and that mite happen.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i had to do school and schrich what i said it is for tomarow kk.[[User:Cuteness15|'Rose the wolf']] [[User Talk:Cuteness15|''' is awsome']] 23:52, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Hey check it out!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I'm a mermaid!]] 23:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grace im going on my computer when we get home so dont say "i just got on!" it's annoying![[User:MewArcticWolf|''Treat everyone... ]]' te way you treat tem' 16:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Dests, mah email's BORKEN!! D: [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Aww! Lucky! xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And sure, that'd be awesome! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait to see! By de way, you forgot one of the ] thingies at the end of your siggy :\ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I left, had to eat xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I luv her page! I finally drew Thirza for a referance xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I might not be on later tho, so seeya tomorrow! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hallo! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'ma making charries :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okai! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i am sorry for what happend on saturday my mom got to my grandmas and i got home and got bissey...[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 00:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des whats up?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 17:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure ^-^ what do you want to do?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Easter']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'soon ^.^ ']] 17:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Why was I not surprised to see the W.I.T.C.H. fanon wiki as one of your top 5? And that there was discussion of Destiney becoming a vampire? I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 01:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it is an awesome dollmaker. That's probably a good idea, nothing good can come from cramming too many speyshul powers into one character. Hence the first line on the Twilight High page. I don't like Twilight or the sparklepires either, but I'm not about to go rabid hater. I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 12:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I suffered through most of the series before finally just putting it down and not picking it back up again (something I've done to a total of four books in my lifetime). Also been forced to see the first movie several times. Worst waste of time ever. I just don't know how it's gotten so popular. I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 13:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Probably. And anyway, it's one of those YMMV (Your Milage May Vary) things so it's probably best to try not to understand. By the way, I've just created a team of Guardians I'll probably never do anything with. Do you think I should post them anyways? I'm a nerd and proud of it. Thank you very much. 14:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dessie, can I get an opinion on this? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It was hard finding a good picture of them! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Also it be your turn :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) M'kay! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Kai might join O.o [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) But I wouldn't hold my breath. She's still convinced she's bad at roleplaying. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Destiney Kiera the bat I am happy for no reason :D 02:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I said. She just needs grammar work and that's all! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Naw, she just types really fast. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 02:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dessie! :3 20:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Herro? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Teblet usage overload? xD 14:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bloom, sorry I didn't join til now, couldn't find time 'cause of school and stuff! But, for my new character, Yuki Aqua, can you make a recolor for me? I'll tell you the details when you reply! Daisuki Yuki! 00:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm an idiot... T_T I realized last night in bed that it was Flora..not you..but still, can you do the recolor? So, er, don't suppose I can get in on that plot roleplay thing, too..? I-I understand if you've gotten all the mermaid spots filled, but... LanLan 01:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC)